Roses in Bloom
by Angela Graham
Summary: *Year 5* Have you ever imagined being the niece of Argus Filch, the Hogwarts Janitor? Having Albus Dumbledore as a Great-Uncle? Death, and mysterious events haunt hogwarts and there's only one person who seems to know anything about it - Angela Graham. Pl


Roses in Bloom

Chapter One

Angela Laura Graham sighed as she got off the train at the Hogsmeade Station. She was going to live with her uncle, Argus Filch. Most people said that the Hogwarts janitor wasn't exactly the most friendly person at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had come all the way from Buffalo, New York to England, where she would stay and learn at Hogwarts. 

Her mother and father, Glenda and George Graham had once been Perfects at Hogwarts. Tragically, they died in the last battle with Voldemort. 'Voldemort.. Voldemort.. How I hate that name. It spells pure evil, and it's something that isn't meant to be played with.' She thought bitterly, a single tear rolling down her cheek and onto her lap as she waited for 'Uncle Filch' to pick her up. 

Argus Filch was related to Angela by way of Glenda. Glenda Marie Filch was a pureblooded wizard who had graduated at top Honors from Hogwarts. Her brother, Argus Filch was left with nothing - a squib to the wizarding world. 'I bet he'll despise me as much as he despised mum. Why did I have to come here?' She looked around bitterly. Her hand strayed to her pocket where the letter of her acceptance had been stuffed into the black velvet of her witches' robes. 

**** 

'From the moment he'd come here, he felt like he was nothing.' Angela thought, referring to a chilling story that her uncle had told her about his early years at Hogwarts. 'He was sorted into Slytherin, to my grandparents' dismay and flunked out of every single course. It was only until Professor Dumbledore, who was a teacher at the time, had suggested he be tested for magical powers. It turned out he was a nothing, a squib. He wanted to run away,' _Nooo!!_ She could imagine Filch screaming and fleeing down the hall with tears streaming down his cheeks. 'But then that was a long time ago. And Uncle Dumbledore wouldn't let him do that to himself, so he had Filch put on as a janitor as soon as he had moved up to Headmaster of Hogwarts.' 

'So Great-Uncle Albus Dumbledore is also at Hogwarts? Great.. _Two_ relatives to put up with.' She took out the acceptance letter. In big bold letters on the bottom it read - **Please fly to Hogwarts immediately after arriving at Hogsmeade.** 'Whoops. Time to go!' She took out her Firebolt II which was in a storage case leaning against her trunk, she hopped onto the broom and used the related-Mobiliarbus to move her trunk along in the air with her. Since it was near Hogsmeade, the community was used to seeing mortals fly on broomsticks as depicted in muggle literature. 

The view over Hogwarts was beautiful. The setting sun set a perfect romantic atmosphere and you could see the dark slivers in the distance past Hogwarts Castle, where the Forbidden Forest was located. Just to the west of Hogwarts was a beautiful lake, which reflected the setting sun in. She landed on the grass on Hogwarts Property, and opened the large wooden doors. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She called out, echos rippled through the Great Hall. 

"Hello Angela." The raspy voice of Argus Filch said, with a tinge of fondness in it. "Welcome to Hogwarts." 

**** 

"Want me to help you with your trunk?" Argus held out a calused hand to help her out. She nodded her head no, and proceeded to lug the trunk about. "I'll show you to Professor McGonagall. Maybe she can help you get settled in the Gryffindor Common Room.. until the students come." 'It's obvious that she'll be in Gryffindor.' He motioned for her to follow him, and she followed silently eyeing the moving eyes of the portraits on the wall. 

Presently they came to a door marked - _Professor Minerva McGonagall - Deputy Head of Hogwarts_. "Here you are. I will be seeing you later, Angela." She watched Argus Filch stalk down the hall muttering something she couldn't hear. 'Oh well. Here we go.' She rapped on the door, where she heard a muffled reply of what she made out to be a "**come in**". 

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall." An older looking woman in black robes with oval glasses that over looked her eyes stood up and held out her hand. Angela was reluctant, but accepted it and sat down in the red chairs that were beside her desk. "I believe you're Angela Laura Graham." She turned around to sort through a file cabinet containing the files of all the students in Hogwarts. "Where did you attend school before you came to Hogwarts?" 

"It was in America..." Angela's voice trailed off. Since her parents died, she had not been that talkative. Her grandparents had hoped that she would follow in her parent's footsteps, and that attending Hogwarts would perhaps break her barrier of socalism. 

"Well then, I guess I shall sort you now so you should know what Common Room you are in." She took out a black patched old witches' hat. "Here put this on." She held out the hat which Angela put on her head. 

**** 

_Hmm.. Hard to tell. You're cunning, yet kind. You're scheming, yet proud. I believe the house you would be appropriate for is..._

**** 

**"Slytherin!**" The hat shouted, which had made Angela's worst fears come true. "Congradulations, you're now under Professor Severus Snape. I'll show you to his office. But first I'll put your trunk and bags in the Common Room where you'll be sleeping while at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall snapped her fingers and the trunk vanished into thin air. 

They strode down the long halls of Hogwarts, towards Professor Severus Snape's office. "Here's the office. He'll know what to do. I'll see you in Transfiguration.." Professor McGonagall strode off past her, turning around the corner and vanishing out of sight. She rapped on the door to Professor Snape's office and turned the knob. 'Hogwarts is just the beginning.' She thought.


End file.
